


A New Astral

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Ignis has spent the last week mourning the lost of his king and beloved, Noctis Lucis Caelum, with his other lovers and friends. He wakes up every morning right before the sun and lost himself in his habits, habits that kept him sane and gave him purpose. This morning though... something was different.





	A New Astral

**Author's Note:**

> Fix it that came to me randomly. Hope you enjoy!

Ignis rose moments before the sun did, helped by old habits that he had never lost in the ten years of darkness. Those habits had, at times, been the only thing that allowed Ignis to retain his sanity as he learnt to live with his blindness and the chaos Eos had slowly become.

Now the habits served to accentuate what had been lost a mere week ago when dawn rose for the first time and brought with it the end of a man who should not have died. Ignis went through his daily ritual or tried to at least. The blind man frowned as he felt the warmth of the coffee pot under his fingers; it was too warm to have been made over night by Gladio or Prompto then who?

Ignis stayed still and listened carefully to his surroundings in a way he hadn’t done in his own apartment in Lestallum in close to a decade. It was a home shared with his lovers during the long nights after Noctis’ disappearance, a place of calm and peace for the three to hide within when the world became too much and few had a key to access the home.

Ignis could hear the soft snores of Gladio in their bedroom where Ignis had left him entwined with Prompto, who’s soft breath held the barest of hints of an injury that had never quite healed properly, one he had received while in the not-so-tender care of Ardyn. There was the soft chime of the wind chimes Talcott had made and gifted to Ignis as a mean of knowing the weather without relying on others.

There was the usual sounds of the building itself, old and broken down by years of minimal upkeep while the world fell in ruins around it. Ignis frowned and debated whether he should wake Gladio and Prompto up and ask if one of them had made the coffee or been thoughtful enough to activate the timer without telling Ignis. He was about to turn around when he heard it, the soft sound of cloth rubbing against cloth.

Ignis twisted and crouched into a defensive stance, shouting, ‘’Who’s there!’’ The shout had Gladio up right away as Ignis had known it would but he kept his concentration in the direction of the sound and possible intruder. When a reply came, just before Gladio ran out of the bedroom, Ignis felt ill.

‘’Hey Specs, sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.’’ Noctis Lucis Caelum stated calmly and soothingly. Ignis swallowed dryly, had his grief been so acute? So harsh that Ignis was now hearing the voice of his king, his brother and his lover? Ignis collapsed on the ground, bringing a hand to his mouth in horror.

‘’Ignis? Are you okay? What’s…’’ Prompto asked frantically before suddenly falling silent as he stared at the apparition in the middle of their living room. Gladio still held his sword, the one he kept by their bed at all times and the one he had grabbed the moment Ignis had shouted. Noctis turned to look at them, whispering, ‘’Hey guys.’’

Prompto gasped then ran towards Noct before Gladio could react, the blond flinging himself at the glowing figure. Noct was ready for Prompto’s tackle, grunting a bit as he stumbled back a step to keep his balance before bringing the crying blond close to his chest. ‘’You’re here! How? But your body? You’re here! You’re here!’’ Prompto cried as he clung to Noctis with all his strength.

Ignis looked up as he heard Prompto and Gladio react to their visitor, barely allowing himself to hope that perhaps this was real as he pushed himself up slowly. Gladio stood shocked still at the doorway, only moving when he noticed Ignis struggling to get back up from where he had collapsed. Gladio helped Ignis up and then moved them both towards the apparition.

‘’Noct?’’ Ignis asked, extending a hand blindly towards the sounds of Prompto crying. Noctis smiled, freeing an arm and meeting Ignis’ hand half way to give the man proof of his presence, ‘’I’m here Ignis and I’m staying for as long as you guys want me.’’ Gladio broke, letting go of Ignis to sweep Noctis and Prompto into a hug, burying his head against Noct’s neck and letting tears stream unhindered down his face. Ignis joined them, pulled into the hug by Noct.

It took a while before they all calmed down enough for Noctis to explain what was going on while they all ate some of Ignis’ cinnamon rolls. Noctis grinned from where he was squashed between Prompto and Gladio, Ignis lying across his lap being feed pieces of breakfast. ‘’Bahamut forgot to tell me something while I was in the Crystal. Apparently the whole point of gathering the souls and powers of the Lucis line was in order to create an artificial Astral to replace Ifrit.’’ 

Prompto squawked, his intuition working just as quickly as ever, ‘’Wait so you’re an astral now! One of the gods?’’ Noctis laughed, ‘’Kinda? It’s really weird but I’m apparently a ‘living Astral’? Gent.., Shiva told me that when I ascended into the beyond, I sacrificed my human body but not my soul, which gained enough power to rival that of an Astral. I guess the easiest way to explain it is by saying I am the Crystal of Eos now?’’

Gladio tightened his hold on Noctis and growled, ‘’What the hell do you mean you are the Crystal!’’ Noctis rubbed soothing circle on Gladio’s arm as he tried to find the words to explain what had happened, ‘’The Crystal gathered energy for millenias from each generation of rulers, when it infused me with that power it also transferred its ability to gather and hold energy. The power of the previous generations made me an astral in the Beyond, but…. I didn’t want it so I made a deal with Bahamut.’’

Ignis tensed worried as he listened to Noctis talk, his hand gripping the shirt his beloved was wearing. Noctis hummed in pleasure as he took a bite of food, ‘’It’s nothing much but basically I told Bahamut that I promised my blood line would act as the Crystal had until it ended. A source of power for humans who worshiped the Astrals to use as they wished and in exchange Bahamut would grant me a new body to inhabit until I died again.’’ Ignis frowned, ‘’But you?’’ 

Noctis laughed and leaned against Prompto with a sigh of relief, ‘’I’m gay? And completely in love with all of you?’’ Noct grinned as he saw his lovers blush to a lovely and delectable shade of red at his words, ‘’Absolutely which means that Bahamut just gave me a new body while gaining nothing. I have no intention of having any biological children. If we want some then we’ll adopt.’’ His words were punctuated with a kiss to each of them, a reminder that Noctis was here with them and a promise to love them.

Ignis pushed himself back up, a hand drifting along the planes of Noctis’ leg then pelvis, his chest before arriving at his face. The features he felt there were just as they had been a week ago when Noctis had shown up without warning in Hammerhead. Ignis gave a teary smile before leaning his forehead unto Noct’s with a shuddering sob. Noctis eased him into a lingering kiss before putting a hand over Ignis’ blind eyes, ‘’There is a few others things but that can wait until later. For now, I have a question for you Ignis.’’ 

Ignis nodded, feeling Prompto and Gladio’s hand moving up and down over his back, ‘’Anything Noct.’’ He whispered with a sob. Noctis smiled and asked, ‘’Can I give you back your sight?’’ The question was the last thing Ignis expected and apparently so did the others as their hands stopped moving. Prompto, dear outspoken Prompto, was the one who asked with a trembling voice, ‘’You can heal Iggy?’’ Noctis started nodding then changed his mind and said simply, ‘’Yes. So Specs? May I?’’

Ignis trembled in the middle of his lovers, all of them gathered around him, before he managed to nod and whisper, ‘’Yes…’’ Noctis leaned forward and kissed Ignis softly, first on the lips then each cheek and then the corner of each eye’s where his hands didn’t hide them from sight. ‘’Alright then, it might burn a bit but it won’t last long, promise.’’ Ignis nodded and he felt indescribable warmth well from his king’s hand over his eyes.

The heat was enough to burn just as Noct had warned but it was nothing compared to the hole that had been in his heart over the last week nor the pain of the injury that had led to his blindness in the first place. When it faded, Ignis kept his eyes closed for several heart wrenching moments before he dared to open them. At first Ignis saw nothing different, only the same darkness that had been his world for the last decade and he bit his lip. 

Noctis leaned forward and whispered, ‘’I’m going to take my hand away now, slowly. Let me know if its too much.’’ The words reignited the hope within Ignis and the man nodded. He felt Noct’s hand slowly move away and Ignis SAW him for the first time. The black shaky hair, the unkempt beard and those eyes! ‘’You’re beautiful…’’ Whispered Ignis, as tears ran down his face. Prompto’s shout of joy and Gladio hug only added to the moment as Ignis grabbed Noctis’ face between his hands and kissed him until they both had to breathe.

As they all scrambled to touch and rediscover each other, Noctis allowed his worries to fall to the side. They could handle whatever happened next for now Noct would take his dad’s advice and enjoy his time with those he loved.


End file.
